


Teeth in Me

by ZealouslyMinki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZealouslyMinki/pseuds/ZealouslyMinki
Summary: An old smutty drabble from 2017..





	Teeth in Me

It wasn't often Jeonghan caved and summoned Seungcheol. He loved the vamp, more than he ever should but he knew it was risky even being around Seungcheol after dark. It didn't stop him from unlocking his window and whispering 'come in' as he pulled it open. Seungcheol was there in an instant, squeezing in and eyeing Jeonghan like he was a piece of prey. Jeonghan would never verbally admit to it, but he loved when Seungcheol looked at him so intensely. It made him feel wanted.  
Seungcheol rested his feet on the floor and hummed softly, his movements fluid and easy. 

"You must have missed me a lot for you to call me back this late, normally you're asleep by now."

Jeonghan had oddly become immune to Seungcheol's stalkerish tendencies by now, it seemed to come with the job. 

"You aren't complaining are you? I'd hate to let the new lingerie go unappreciated."

The drew a low growl from Seungcheol's lips as he moved fast, too fast, and pressed Jeonghan against his kitchen counter. He pressed kisses into his warm skin, feeling Jeonghan’s pulse and how his breath hitched. It was addicting, everything about Jeonghan was addicting. Its why Seungcheol found himself licking up his throat, nipping at his jaw before kissing him deeply. Seungcheol loved their closeness, he always had. He round himself rutting against Jeonghan slowly as Jeonghan wrapped his arms around his neck. Seungcheol loved how he could feel them both growing hard, so he pulled back and worked Jeonghan’s hoodie over his head. He nearly always drooled at the sight of Jeonghan, not too muscular but not too squishy. He was beautiful and for the night, he was Seungcheol's. He nearly came in his pants when Jeonghan got off the counter and dropped his sweat pants to the floor, showing a white thong that contrasted his lightly tanned skin. Jeonghan’s tattoos were beautiful, they highlighted his thighs and told a story that Seungcheol never got the chance to ask about. Maybe later, he'd get the chance to, but not with Jeonghan dropping to his knees-

Seungcheol let out a choked, long moan as Jeonghan easily worked him out of his pants. It was easy, how fast he became fully hard in Jeonghan’s hand. He slid his hand down to gently pet Jeonghan’s cheek, "You know that you don't need to do this, right? I want to pleasure you too."

Jeonghan snorted at that, nuzzling Seungcheol's hand before he ran his tongue slowly up Seungcheol's warm cock. "You say that every time, but I like this. I like knowing I cause you to become so worked up."

Seungcheol watched with lusty eyes as Jeonghan swallowed him down like he was nothing, then worked on bobbing his head. There was sparks behind his eyelids and his toes curled where he stood, "Fuck- Fuck Jeonghan!"

He hated having to tell Jeonghan to stop, but he'd cum too soon and too fast if he didn't. He instead reached down and scooped Jeonghan up as if he was a bride, though he remembered that Jeonghan used to hate that. He'd grown more accustomed to letting Seungcheol man handle him over the past few months.

Seungcheol carefully laid Jeonghan down on his bed, the plush comforter was cold against Jeonghan’s skin. He shuddered as Seungcheol hooked his fingers over the thong and slid it off.

"You know, you now have me naked and very willing but you're still fully clothed."

Seungcheol chuckled at that and leaned down to gently kiss along Jeonghan’s inner thighs. 

"I suppose you're right, you just look too tempting." 

He stepped back though, making a show of pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. Next went his pants, that landed next to Jeonghan’s thong. He slid over Jeonghan with ease, pressing him to the bed and kissing him slowly. He felt Jeonghan relax under him, so he took the time to run his fangs over Jeonghan’s neck to rile him up. Jeonghan loved it, the feeling of danger being right at his throat yet never harming him. Jeonghan’s whimper was enough to let him know the gesture was appreciated.  
Jeonghan tipped his head to the side and shakily whispered, "I put the plug in that you like, I'm already slick.."

Seungcheol chuckled at that and he sat back, spreading Jeonghan’s legs to check. Sure enough, the crystal plug was securely snugged in Jeonghan’s ass. "You majorly thought this through, huh?"

He pulled the plug out and carefully ran his fingers over the lubricated hole, loving how Jeonghan keened at the touch. "Fucking hell, Seungcheol-"

Seungcheol laughed at that as he reached over to grab the bottle of lube, "I know, I know, I better just fuck you. Will I get you to call me daddy this time?"

Jeonghan held his legs open as Seungcheol slicked up his own cock and lined up. His witty retort died on his lips when Seungheol slowly pushed in. It was always amazing, how loving Seungcheol was when he could be so much rougher. Luckily, he took no pleasure in hurting Jeonghan. He pushed in as far as he could and gripped Jeonghan’s hips carefully, "Fuck, baby..."

Jeonghan rolled his hips into Seungcheol needily, "Come on, I know you can go faster. I'm not made of glass!"

Seungcheol growled at that, gripping Jeongcheol’s hips harder to pin him there before he started to slowly work. He watched as Jeonghan writhed, trying to push into him to make the thrusts faster. "Seungcheol please!"

Seungcheol grinned and leaned over Jeonghan, stilling his thrusts entirely. "You know what I want to hear."

Jeonghan nearly sobbed and he wrapped his legs loosely around Seungcheol's side, "Daddy please fuck me, fuck me hard.."

That was all it took, Seungcheol let out a deep throaty growl before he complied to Jeonghan wishes. He thrust into him hard, savoring each and every mewl that left Jeonghan's mouth as if it was precious. He was drawing close, both were as the warmth in their bellies grew. Seungcheol caught the silent request, Jeonghan tipping his head to the side almost beggingly, and he leaned down. With no other warning, he bit at the juncture of Jeonghan’s neck and shoulder and sucked. Jeonghan’s hips stuttered as the feelings overwhelmed him and he came, a high pitched cry slipping from him. It took a few mouthfuls of Jeonghan’s sweet blood for Seungcheol to finish, and he was sure to fuck Jeonghan through his orgasms. Seungcheol was a firm believer in marking his territory.

As Jeonghan worked on catching his breath, Seungcheol worked on licking slowly at the new marks. Jeonghan was littered with them at many different areas, but he always claimed to love them. Seungcheol always wondered how Jeonghan could love him when he killed monthly for food, less if he could. He worked on pulling out as Jeonghan chuckled and turned on his side, "You're thinking so hard I smell smoke. Come here."

Seungcheol fit against Jeonghan easily, working to carefully pull Jeonghan to lay on his chest. "Do you want to tell me what you're thinking about?"

Seungcheol made a small sound, almost out of reluctance. "Why do you love me?"

Normally, Jeonghan would sigh and give the same reasons he always did. This was a common question, one Seungcheol would always ask out of fear. Jeonghan knew he needed to dissolve that fear. "You think yourself to be a monster, but if I thought you were one I'd never put myself in this situation. You make me feel safe, you make me feel warm. You may be made of moonlight but to me you are my sun. I know things are hard Seungcheol but we'll make it though this."

Seungcheol ran his fingers down Jeonghan’s back slowly, "I love you. I love you so much."

Jeonghan smiled and he kissed Seungcheol's lips gently, "I know you do. I love you too."

Seungcheol knew that they'd be okay then, those words always made things okay.


End file.
